sgtngfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Three: "Heading Out"
Colonel Jake Denton, United States Army **Commanding Officer, Excalibur Expedition **Stargate Command / Level 27 - Corridor *July 24th, 2010 **July 16th, 2023 Jake tucked the packet under his arm as he left the Briefing Room. The commanding officer of the Excalibur, Colonel St. James had apparently sent everyone a memo the previous day, instructing them all on where to be at the moment of departure, which was the SGC's gate room since it was one of the biggest rooms in the whole complex, plus it was where the entire Expedition could be gathered which would make the beam up process a little easier. Jake glanced down at his army uniform and slightly grimaced. He hated wearing the thing; absolutely hated it. He couldn't wait to get aboard the Excalibur just so he could change in to the comfortable one piece Expedition uniform they were supposed to wear. Heading down a flight of stairs, Jake made a beeline for the gate room. ---- *Doctor Carson Tennant, Scotland **Chief Scientist, Excalibur Expedition **Scientist, Excalibur Expedition Team 1 **Stargate Command / Level 27 - Corridor *July 24th, 2010 **July 16th, 2023 Carson headed down to the control room. He went down the metal stairs very slowly because of having a walking stick. He headed towards the main window of the control room and looked out at the gate. He had a feeling this could be the last time he stood here. He just stood. Said nothing. Did not even move. Just stood and looked at the gate. He had said bye to his kids just in case he would not see for a while, or again. ---- *Major Cira Knight, United States Marine Corps **Commanding Officer, Excalibur Expedition Team 3 **Stargate Command / Level 27 - Briefing Room *''Senior Airman Ryan Hobson, United States Air Force (NPC)'' **''Marksman, Excalibur Expedition Team 3'' **''Stargate Command / Level 28 - Gate Room'' *''Airman Travis Quest, United States Air Force (NPC)'' **''Demolitions Expert, Excalibur Expedition Team 3'' **''Stargate Command / Level 28 - Gate Room'' **''Engineer, '' *July 24th, 2010 **July 16th, 2023 "Yes Ma'am," He responded loudly enough to be heard over the conversations of the people exiting. Most people now gone, he moved back towards the table across from Major Knight, "What can I do for you, Ma'am?" He asked. Cira looked at Eriksson for a moment as she picked up the large duffel bag. Briefly sliding over the table blocking her way, she began to walk out of the room, following the other higher ups out. "Jus' help me keep an eye out for Airman's Ryan Hobson and Travis Quest on our way out to the ship." at least she was finally able to put a face with Jonas's name, but she had yet to find the other two team members. "We'll do a role call on the way to the gate room. And if we done find them there, we'll get em on the ship for sure."She walked down the steps briskly out of the briefing room, adjusting the duffel bag on her shoulders. Once she got to the gate room, she announced: "OY! Airmans Hobson or Quest present? EE-3 'role call'!" yeah, she knew this wasn't no ordinary class room attendance check, but she didn't care-she had to make sure everyone got acquainted. "Hobson present!" a male with dark, thin cut hair turned slightly and yelled back at them just moments after Denton and some others followed them into the gate room. She glanced back at Jonas, scratching her head for a moment. "Never mind, Kapten. Thanks though." "Quest present!" another shout followed soon after. Travis Quest joined up with Hobson promptly as Cira walked over. She walked a couple more steps to firmly shake Ryan's hand, and then turned to do the same for Travis, who was a young, blond man. Both men were studying them carefully, mildly surprised to have a female as their CO. " Both then turned to shake Eriksson's hand before turning the majority of their attention to Cira. "Greetings. Major Knight here, I'm yer new CO." she gestured with a right hand towards Eriksson. "Kapten Jonas Eriksson will be our XO. I hope we can all get along eh?" Cira didn't let their curious, inspecting eyes bother her, she was used to it. "Nice to meet you Major Knight, Kapten Eriksson." Travis said with a brief grin. Ryan, the more quiet one was taking the time to study them a bit more heavily. Cira nodded. "Likewise!" she then glanced at Ryan. "Whatcha lookin' at, Airman?" Ryan didn't reply right away, and momentarily glanced towards the control room window. The Major's gaze followed. Soon after, he looked back at her. Both were taller than her, though Travis was the shorter one. "I wasn't expecting someone so... small and..." Ryan replied. "Quaint?" Cira joked lightly, looking back to him and Travis for a moment. Travis smirked. Ryan stared at her for a moment, still adjusting to her shortness and demeanor. The woman was of average height after all, shorter than all three of them, but she seemed very strong and slightly intimidating despite her friendly looking face. "You'll get used to it." she said with a grin. The group of them stood around with a somewhat awkward atmosphere developing for the time being, waiting to be beamed up. In time, the awkwardness would likely go away. ---- *''Kapten Jonas Eriksson, Swedish Amphibious Corps (PCNPC)'' **''Executive Officer, Excalibur Expedition Team 3'' **''Stargate Command / Level 28 - Gate Room'' *July 24th, 2010 **July 16th, 2023 Kapten Eriksson followed the Major to the Gate room and quickly shock hands with the two airman. Hobson appeared to be the older and more mature of them, rank not with standing. He was listed as the teams sniper and had seemed to have the attitude of one. Quiet, reserve and looked as if he was use to blending into a crowd. Quest on the other hand looked more like a teenager, shorter, blonde and blue eyed and slotted as an Explosives Expert. He looked like the kind that may be a bit of a handful off world. Hopefully they'd be able to nab some of the Excalibur's training facilities on route, he'd like to get a feel for the team before they were in the field. He listed as the Major lead a quick exchanged about her height and surprised a laugh. He had a good three or four inches on Hobson who was the next tallest member. He was about to speak up when the Colonel began talking and telling them to get ready for transport. ---- *Brigadier General Asid Mjolnir, United States Army **Commanding Officer, Stargate Command **Stargate Command / Level 28 - Gate Control Room *July 24th, 2010 **July 16th, 2023 Asid stood silently in the control room, overseeing the Excalibur expedition as it prepped up. As Colonel Denton walked by, Asid waited patiently. "Excalibur Expedition," He called, tapping the intercom momentarily. "I wish you best of luck. And remember, you are among the best that Earth has to offer to the universe. You are among the best trained, best equipped soldiers in the world. And as such, you'll make it back, and you'll have some pretty frakking awesome stories to tell your families and friends. So do us all a favor; Make it back in one piece, or I will drag your ass back just to send you back." He glanced at Denton, giving a polite nod. "Colonel Denton. Good luck. I look forward to seeing what your expedition reports." ---- *Colonel Jake Denton, United States Army **Commanding Officer, Excalibur Expedition **Stargate Command / Level 28 - Corridor *July 24th, 2010 **July 16th, 2023 "Excalibur Expedition, I wish you best of luck. And remember, you are among the best that Earth has to offer to the universe. You are among the best trained, best equipped soldiers in the world. And as such, you'll make it back, and you'll have some pretty frakking awesome stories to tell your families and friends. So do us all a favor; Make it back in one piece, or I will drag your ass back just to send you back." Jake gave a small half smile at that; knowing that the General was dead serious in what he said. "Colonel Denton. Good luck. I look forward to seeing what your expedition reports." Jake had been passing by when he heard that, so he stopped and nodded at the General. "Yes sir. We will do our best sir. Is there anything else you can tell me about where we are heading before the rest of the expedition are beamed out?" Jake asked. ---- *Brigadier General Asid Mjolnir, United States Army **Commanding Officer, Stargate Command **Stargate Command / Level 28 - Corridor *July 24th, 2010 **July 16th, 2023 Asid just gave a knowing shake of the head. "Triangulum Galaxy, if all goes well." He gave a minute shrug, lowering his voice. "Equipped with what we can offer, under such strained times." He glanced around the S.G.C. momentarily. "Surface-launch capable F-302s, a handful of transports, buggies. An experimental naqudah reactor. In case of emergency. Y' know, standard-issue stuff in case you need to set up an outpost. The gear to make it possible to set up said outpost, if you don't find somewhere nice and cozy to hunker down in." ---- *Colonel Jake Denton, United States Army **Commanding Officer, Excalibur Expedition **Stargate Command / Level 28 - Corridor *July 24th, 2010 **July 16th, 2023 "Triangulum Galaxy, if all goes well. Equipped with what we can offer, under such strained times. Surface-launch capable F-302s, a handful of transports, buggies. An experimental naqudah reactor. In case of emergency. Y' know, standard-issue stuff incase you need to set up an outpost. The gear to make it possible to set up said outpost, if you don't find somewhere nice and cozy to hunker down in." "Thank you sir. I wasn't sure we'd be able to get all of that." Jake said with a nod of his head. He glanced at his watch and saw that their time was almost up. "I apologize sir but it looks like we'll have to cut this short. Could you contact the Excalibur, sir? Let them know we are ready?" Jake requested. He looked down in to the gate room and saw everyone present and accounted for. ---- *Brigadier General Asid Mjolnir, United States Army **Commanding Officer, Stargate Command **Stargate Command / Level 28 - Corridor *July 24th, 2010 **July 16th, 2023 "Address your people, first, Colonel." Asid smiled, muttering out of the corner of his mouth to the older man. "They're your troops, and they'll need to hear you speak. Reassure them, let them know everything's alright. That you're in command. I'll set it to beam you up when you're done. To a cargo bay, just so nobody ends up in a wall." Asid turned, leaving Denton alone before the troops, as he walked to behind a console, tapping the tech on duty on the shoulder to shift aside. As the tech moved, Asid tapped in a pre-programmed frequency. "USS Excalibur Actual, this is Stargate Command Actual. Prep to beam up the Expedition on the Colonels mark." ---- *Colonel Jake Denton, United States Army **Commanding Officer, Excalibur Expedition **Stargate Command / Level 28 - Corridor *July 24th, 2010 **July 16th, 2023 "Address your people, first, Colonel. They're your troops, and they'll need to hear you speak. Reassure them, let them know everything's alright. That you're in command. I'll set it to beam you up when you're done. To a cargo bay, just so nobody ends up in a wall." "Yes sir, understood." Jake said. He gave a small salute before heading for the Gate Room. Entering in to the large room he looked everyone over for a moment or two. "This is it folks; the point in time in which we leave our families... our loved ones and venture off in to the great unknown. I can't say that at times it will be easy to continue on, but where you leave one family you gain another," Jake indicated the entire group with that statement, "I promise you all that I will do my very best to keep you all safe and get you all back home. Know that you will never be alone even when and if things seem hopeless during our stay there. "I have faith in each and everyone of you. I know that you won't let me, each other or even yourselves down. With that said... it's time to go." Jake finished. He walked over to the others before turning around to face the control room where he could see the General. After waiting a precious second longer Jake gave a nod of his head to the tech. Five seconds later a beam of light appeared around the entire group milliseconds before they were beamed aboard the Excalibur. ---- *Commandant Pierre Laurie, French Air Force **Executive Officer, Excalibur Expedition **USS Excalibur / Deck 27 - Flight Deck *''Agent Nathan Black, Canadian Security Intelligence Service (PCNPC)'' **''Chief Intelligence Officer, Excalibur Expedition'' **''USS Excalibur / Deck 27 - Flight Deck'' *July 24th, 2010 **July 16th, 2023 For the ease of transporting the last of such a large group up the group appeared on the main flight deck. It was crowded the fighters had been crammed in one end and large greats and things like ground vehicles were lining the walls. Pete looked around the group at the faces nearby. Most were taking in the large bay around them. He noticed a young man in a grey polo shirt and khakis making his way over to him. "Sir, you're Commandant Laurie correct?" The man asked. "Yes, and you are?" Pete replied. "I'm Agent Nathan Black, of CSIS, I've been assigned to serve as the Expeditions Chief Intelligence Officer." He said, shaking the French Officers hand. "Ah, Agent Black, nice to meet you." Laurie replied, so they gave us a civilian for Intelligence, he thought, that's new. "Yep, it's kind of a change from what I'm used to but I'm looking forward to it." He replied. Suddenly a few Lieutenants from the Excalibur began directing people out of the way and with a final nod the two parted ways. ---- *Colonel Jake Denton, United States Army **Commanding Officer, Excalibur Expedition **USS Excalibur / Deck 27 - Flight Deck *July 25th, 2010 **July 16th, 2023 When the light from the beaming technology died down, Jake found himself face to face with a young Lieutenant. "Sir, this way. Your main locker room is on Deck 8 as well as the quarters assigned to your expedition during your stay on the Excalibur." Lieutenant Holland said. "Thank you Lieutenant. Alright folks you heard him; Deck 8." Jake said, just in case someone didn't hear him. With a slight gesture for the others to follow, Jake followed the Lieutenant out of the flight bay and to a lift that would take them to Deck 8. ---- *Technical Sergeant James Calmara, United States Air Force **Engineer, Excalibur Expedition Team 2 **USS Excalibur / Deck 27 - Flight Deck *July 27th, 2010 **July 16th, 2023 After materializing on the flight deck Calmara glanced around, along with a lot of personnel there were the equipment, or at least part of it, everything from MALP’s to combat engineers bulldozers. When directed Calmara followed the rest of the expedition to exit the flight deck, heading towards another set of temporary quarters. The room for his stay at the SGC and then this coming stint on the Excalibur always felt like he was staying in a spare room at a friends house, it didn't feel permanent. It's times like this he missed the Alpha Site or at least the permanence of that place, there he did at least have four walls that he could call his own. On his way through he caught sight of his new teams XO, he remembered him from the briefing but hadn't spoken to the guy. So Calmara moved over to walk with him a short way. “Lieutenant Thomson sir, we're assigned to the same team when we get out there. Thought a meet and greet now would be good, I like to know my superiors before we get thrown into action.” Calmara was trying to gauge the man’s reaction by what he said and did next, to see how easy or difficult he would be to work with. ---- *Major James Newman, United States Air Force **Commanding Officer, Excalibur Expedition Team 1 **USS Excalibur / Deck 08 - Senior Expedition Officers Quarters *''Captain Julian Armstrong, United States Air Force (PCNPC)'' **''Executive Officer, Excalibur Expedition Team 1'' **''USS Excalibur / Deck 08 - Senior Expedition Officers Quarters'' *July 27th, 2010 **July 16th, 2023 As Colonel Denton led the team towards the lockers an quarters, James looked around the crowd to try and locate his team members. He saw his XO standing in the door way guiding people through, so James worked his way over to him. "Captain Armstrong, I'm Major Newman. I just came over to introduce myself and see how you feel about this mission?" James said as he shook the Captains hand. "Sir, it’s good to meet you and I think that this mission should go alright." replied Captain Armstrong. "Well I hope your right. Now I need to locate the other two members of our team. Would you like to assist me?" James said with a glance at Julian. "I'd be happy to." Replied Julian and with that they headed into the crowd to search for Lieutenant Parker and Airman Caron. ---- *Colonel Jake Denton, United States Army **Commanding Officer, Excalibur Expedition **USS Excalibur / Deck 08 - Senior Expedition Officers Quarters *July 27th, 2010 **July 16th, 2023 After arriving on Deck 8, Lieutenant Holland led them all through several corridors before coming to a stop. "Your locker room is this hallway; first door on the left," Lieutenant Holland said as he gestured to the hallway on the right, "And your quarters are down this way," Lieutenant Holland gestured to the left hallway, "Colonel St. James made sure to put you all together according to your teams. Colonel Denton you have the room at the far end of the hall, Commandant Laurie will be next to you and so on and so on. Each room has the name of the person assigned posted on the door so you don't get confused." "Thank you Lieutenant. Dismissed." Jake said. After Lieutenant Holland was gone, Jake turned and looked at his people. "Alright go and get situated. Take it easy on the trip out; I have a feeling it's the last time you all will be able to for awhile. Your new uniforms should be in the locker room so when you have a chance go and get changed." Jake said. He nodded his head before stepping out of the way. a non-verbal form of dismissing them. Heading Out Heading Out